Mortal Kombat : Let the pleasure be
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: This is the second part of "hot nights in Edenia" hope you like it, Rated M for mature. Yuri FF. Characters: Sub-Zero, Sindel, Jade and Kitana. For more information read the goddamn Fanfic!.


**Mortal Kombat : " Let the Pleasure be "**

**(All the characters belong to midway and bla bla bla...)**

**NOTE ; I will end the story .**

**This is the "Part II" of " Hot nights in Edenia", hope you love it !. **

**And don't ask me why this girls became horny whores... did I said "Whores"?, I mean Ladies...**

"Ahh come on don't be shy! " said Kitana in a sweet way while she was grabbing her mother's hand.

" Okay darling, Okay..." Answer the queen.

"Get comfortable" said kitana while his mother sat on the bed.  
" You are very stressed aren't you?" Asked princess. "How about a massage?".

With a smile Sindel said "All rigth...".

Kitana began with a back massage. Maybe a little upset the princes said " Well I can't do the massage if you don't take out your clothes" .

" Yeah just a moment dish ". The busty mature woman started to slowy take off her clothes, then she lay face down on the bed with her upper body completely naked and the other part covered by a towel.  
Sindel closed her eyes and relax, while his daughter had his eyes on her mother's grown ass, that was covered by a towel.

" Hhmm I'm waiting Kitty" Said the nervous queen with a hot voice, maybe she was already horny.

Finally Kitana begins with her massage, her fingers touched the queen's back, her withe skin was warm. Kitana was slowy moving her hands down Sindel's back...

" mmmmmhhh..." moaned the queen with a smile " Having fun down there ?" said the horny mature woman with a small smile. Kitana remined silent.

A few minutes later " Kitty " began to "play dirty", discreetly touching Sindel's breasts, Sindel suddenly shivered but Kitana calm her down saying " easy...". The queen, that was allready turned on, thought "( what's she doing?, I'm already turned on...damnit...)".

" You are so stressed, sooo tense...let me help you mommi" then the princess put her both hands on her mother's perfect ass and say " You always turned me on mom", suddely Kitana take off the towel from Sindel. "What you are do...!" said the queen before Kitana stop her with a salvage kiss, Sindel pulled her away to a bedside. "Stop playing games mother... you and I know that makes you horny just looking at me, you want to tap this body so badly, don't ya ?" Kitana said while touching softy her own body. " Now mommy...( The brunette woman started to caress the beautiful feet of the queen, her hands went slowly up the legs of her mother...) why don't you give yourself to pleasure...?". Sindel was covering her breasts with her hands while her shaved pussy, that was covered by the towel, was getting more and more wet.

Kitana suddely started to eat Sindel's lips, and the queen was very surpriced and also impotent against her hungry daughter, she could no longer resist her impulses and returned that kiss so passionate to her little princess, but this time even more salvage and "aggressive" in a way : burying the tongue inside her mouth.

( Then they broke the kiss to breathe a little ). "Wow!..mother...didn't know you kiss so well !" Said Kitana while she was triying to catch her breath. "Well... thanks darling...I mean Kitty, not bad for an old lady don't ya think ?". Kitana get close to Sindel, give her a soft kiss on the lips and said : " Don't say that. You are one of the most beautiful womens in the world, and you have the best body of the realm mother" Kitty said this with a big smile on her face, and started to take off her clothes, showing her pretty good shaped breasts, she obviously had inherited her precious body from her mother. She was damn hot.

While all this was happening the mistress was looking with lust the body of his daughter. "You love it don't you" said the princess as she slowly moved her hand to the crotch of the older woman, slowy...slowy and softy touching that "sweet place" ( if you know what I mean...hehehe ).

"K-Kitty ! when did you learned to do that !" Yelled the queen as she released a deep moan.

**Meanwhile at the palace's gates...**

" (I have finally reach the palace, now lets begin)" Thought the blue masked ninja, yes, Sub-Zero, or simply Kuai Liang (The younger Sub-Zero)

" ( 2 guards up ahead, and that wall is too high. Only one way across.)" Said to himself the azure ninja looking at the gates just before attacking the two guards. One of them ended up dead, the other one was just stunned.

Sub-Zero grabbed the guy from the neck and started to choke him with his fingers. " How do I get to the Queen's office ?" Said the young ninja, "! What do you think you are doing asshole!" was the guard's answer, Sub-Zero punch him in his nose, breaking it. "Ahh !...Up yours ninja !".

This caused only more trouble to the guard, the lin kuei ninja choke him almost to the death, and then the guard give up... "wait wait!, her office is in the third floor of the palace, near the princess chamber! , now please let me go!"

" Im sorry but I can't let you live", saying this Sub-Zero broke the man's neck, causin his death.

"( Now I only have to steal that map)" Said the lin kuei before disappearing into the shadows.

Not very far from there, inside the palace Jade was triying to take a nap after all those weird situations that happened to her. But something was wrong, it wasn't the rain, it wasn't that strange noise which came from the gates and cleary it wasn't the absence of the absence of her "friend" Kitty, no, that feeling was one that it could not be confused with any other. The the need to indulge herself grew to the point that it was impossible to ignore.

"( I'm going for a walk, to refresh myself... )" thought the brunette woman.

**NOW back to the scene between the two women's...**

" Ohh...yess, faster Kitty, faster..". Said Sindel who was very horny at this point "Your wish is my command mother" answer the princess kindly as she began to penetrate the queen's pussy with two of her fingers, this time faster

Sindel's moans went louder when her daughter started to eat her hole. Kitana's tongue was burying deeper and deeper into the body of the misstres, searching that sweet spot, savoring that delicious taste. With her other two hands she pressed her mother's tits strongly.

" Aaahh ! yesss, don't stop !" . Then Kitana ( who was still licking down there ) released one of Sindel's boobs and she returns to sink her fingers into Sindel's pussy while she is sucking it. The moans become screams of pleasure when the empress of Edenia reached her climax, Sindel cum in Kitty's mouth...

" Ohh that was incredible Kitana" Said the queen triying to catch her breath.

" You're tasty mom, but now is my turn" Said Kitana before kissing her mother passionately.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the palace...**

" The map must be close" Said to himself Sub-Zero, while he was sneaking quietly through the halls of the palace.

" (This can be it )" thought the ninja as he stepped into a dark room, the only light was from the moon, which streamed through the window, but he found it, the map that shows the ubication of a ancient edenian treasure which now belongs to the lin kuei.

" Ha ha it wasn't so hard after all !" Said Kuai liang with an arrogant smile under his mask, but suddely... " who's there?". It was Jade! and she was about to enter the room!

"( ahhh shit )" was the only thought of Sub-Zero at the time.

**NOTE: Finally ! this FF creeps me out! XD.**

**Well hope you guys like it I will be uploading more if you want, but let me know ok?.**

**PD: Visit my channel on You Tube, its named : MONO4608. O.K see ya !.**


End file.
